Amoureux de vivre à en mourir
by Pantoufle
Summary: Drago est injustement condamné à mort par le Ministre de la Magie ,et, dans le froid et la faim, il repense à Hermione et à sa relation avec elle, avant que la vie ne vienne briser ses rêves.


**Résumé :** Drago est injustement condamné à mort par le Ministre de la Magie (imbécile) , il repense à Hermione et à sa relation avec elle… ( petit peu de politique contre la peine de ) OS plutôt triste mais rapide à lire.

**Disclaimer : **Les persos appartiennent (malheureusement) à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi (trop triste :-…)

**N/A :** J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic, elle n'est pas vraiment habituelle… En tout cas dîtes le moi si vous trouvez ça médiocre, si vous pensez que je devrai arrêter d'écrire, pour mon bien et celui des autres et me retirer dans un monastère très loin d'ici. -

**Amoureux de vivre à en mourir**

Ils sont là. Tous. Ils attendent la mort. Qu'elle vienne les cueillir, et les soulage de leur souffrance. L'un lève les yeux vers le ciel. Noir. Désespérément noir. On dirait que la terre entière ressent leur tourment. Certains s'imaginent déjà retrouver leurs mères, ou encore leur fiancées, là-haut, parmi les étoiles, inexistantes en ce soir du 21 novembre.. D'autres rêvent à un ciel bleu et pur, accueillant, mais presque aussitôt une voix moqueuse leur murmure de lever la tête. Ils la maudissent tous cette voix pénible, mais voilà, elle est là… réelle… ou presque.

Le temps leur paraît long. Et pourtant si court… Qu'est-ce qu'une heure dans la vie d'un homme ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'une heure dans la vie d'un homme, quand il sait qu'elle sera sa dernière ? Alors, ils attendent là, désireux d'oublier. Ou de se rappeler…

Ils évitent de se regarder. Ils savent que dans les yeux d'un autre, ils verront le reflet de leur misère. La saleté et la maigreur, les joues creuses et le teint ciré… Celui qui a dit un jour qu'un homme qui meurt pour ses idées meurt la tête haute, eh ben, il se fourre le doigt dans le cul jusqu'à l'œil.

Pour eux, il n'y a rien de plus pitoyable que de crever comme ça, puant la pisse…

Parmi eux, un blond, encore beau malgré la faim, le froid et la fatigue. Pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années, et le regard déjà marqué par la vie… A son bras, la Marque, célèbre pour ses atrocités… Et il meurt à cause d'elle… Fudge et son ministère l'ont condamnés à mort pour avoir suivi les idées de son père. Mais le pire là dedans, c'est qu'il n'y croyait pas. La pureté de la race, il en avait rien à battre. La Marque, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Mangemorts, Fudge, il s'en foutait royalement…

Maintenant, il ne s'en fout plus… Maintenant, il va perdre la vie à 21 ans à peine, des rêves pleins la tête, des étoiles dans les yeux et une fille dans son cœur.

Il aurait aimé vivre avec elle, la rendre heureuse, lui faire des cadeaux, voir une ribambelle de gamins courir autour d'elle, caresser sa peau, aussi douce que la soie, embrasser ses lèvres, pleines, au goût de caramel, plonger dans ses yeux chocolats…

C'est quand on a perdu les choses qu'on se rend compte à quel point elles comptaient pour nous. Ben, pour les personnes, c'est pareil… Sensation de vide, de manque… Il a presque envie de pleurer. Mais, à quoi bon, à quoi ça sert ? Il regarde sa montre, une des rares choses qu'on ne lui ait pas enlevé. 4h02… Plus que 58 minutes à vivre…

C'est ce qu'il a trouvé drôle, que malgré la débandade causée par la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les heures des condamnations à mort soient si précises. Il avait comme même noté quelques changements, plus aucun détraqueurs, donc plus de baisers, les exécutions étaient faîtes à la chaîne, ''pour exemple'' avait dit le Ministre. Maintenant, des bourreaux viennent et leur lancent l'Avada… Y a des bons côtés, plus de douleur, et surtout on garde son âme. Drago n'a pas envie de devenir un chien… Merde, on est un Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas…

Le ministère avait communiqué l'heure de sa mort, et il sait qu'à cette heure-ci, _elle_ devait frénétiquement regarder sa montre. Il lui avait interdit de pleurer. Une mort, c'est pas forcément triste, pas vrai ? Elle devait se rappeler des moments joyeux passés ensembles, comme cette fois au parc d'attraction, où il lui avait gagné un petit nounours, ou encore cette fois où il était tombé dans la rivière, et l'avait entraîné avec lui… Ils avaient éclatés de rire, jusqu'à ce que Drago remarque l'effet qu'avait eu l'eau sur la chemise blanche de sa bien-aimée… On imagine la suite…

Hermione… Il se souvient des années passées à détester ce nom, à l'exécrer, à le haïr. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout du collège, cette insupportable petite peste qui osait lui tenir tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il ne la méprisait pas tant que ça finalement… Qu'il voulait peut-être juste se faire remarquer par elle. Il provoquait les rencontres, et finalement, ils se tombèrent dans les bras, un soir d'avril de leur sixième année, pour ne plus se quitter. Il s'étaient promis de ne plus _jamais_ se quitter…

Il avait peu à peu réussi à apprivoiser Harry et Ron, les deux gardes du corps farouches d'Hermione… Ils avaient, à la fin de leur septième année achetés un appartement au cœur de Londres, pendant que la guerre faisait rage, et que dans les deux camps on fatiguait toujours un peu plus… Mais lui et Hermione étaient au dessus de cela, ils n'y pensaient pas plus que ça et élaboraient des projets pour l'avenir… Ils parlaient parfois de se marier, mais repoussaient le projet à plus tard, après la guerre… De plus, Drago était tout de même chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et leur relation restait cachée, pour leur bien à eux deux. Drago remplaçait Snape dans son rôle d'agent double, depuis la mort de ce dernier. Mais ça le Ministère ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Finalement, Harry avait réussi à tuer son adversaire. A partir de là, tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse phénoménale… Le ministère avait lancé des avis de recherche et tuait tout ce qui portait une marque sur le bras, sans acquis de conscience… Et lui, il en a une, et il va crever…

On l'avait pris chez lui, ils avaient défoncés la porte et malgré les cris de supplication d'Hermione, qui clamait son innocence, on l'avait descendu, à moitié nu dans une camionnette. Pourquoi pas quelque chose de plus discret ? Un transplanage ou un portoloin par exemple ? Pour l'humiliation. Ces salopards, ils aimaient ça, le regard des voisins, les murmures sur le passage de celui qui sait qu'il n'aura pas de procès, ou alors un procès tellement faux que ça revient au même, l'enfourner dans la camionnette, en regardant avec un plaisir sadique les pleurs de la famille, en l'occurrence, de sa fiancée…

Alors, le calvaire avait commencé, il avait été traîné dans une bonne partie des prisons sorcières de Grande Bretagne, avait côtoyé les pires criminels de tout les temps… Mais, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait imaginer, ce sont pas eux les pires… Les pires, ce sont les gardiens, qui vous pissent allègrement dessus, qui enchaînent les humiliations, les viols…

Dumbledore n'avait pas pu faire grand chose pour lui… Drago avait pu revoir rapidement Hermione, et avait évité les humiliations des gardiens… Sauf la pisse, parfois…

Il revient dans le présent. 4h50. Panique… Il lui reste dix minutes de vie, et il ne s'en est pas rendu compte… Il ne veut pas pleurer. Il veut essayer de mourir la tête la plus haute possible, c'est à dire plutôt bas…

On vient le chercher… Il doit être le premier à être exécuté, et ils ont prévus d'expédier ça en deux minutes, puisque le prochain, ils l'ont prévus à 6h02… Il les déteste. Il se lève et avance lentement vers un petit bonhomme chauve au fond de la cour… Celui-ci lui demande de signer. Et ça fait quoi s'il le fait pas ? Drago signe…

Ils l'amènent vers un petit muret. Drago prend pleinement conscience qu'il va enfin savoir ce qu'il y a après la mort. Il ne sait pas. Il doute. Il ne croit pas en Dieu, et c'est pire…

« Attention à mon signal, visez et tirez… »

Drago n'arrive même pas à savoir d'où vient la voix. Il a chaud. Il a froid. Il ne sait plus. Tout ce qu'il voit c'est deux yeux bleus qui le regardent, des yeux tristes… Son meurtrier se tient face à lui et bizarrement Drago n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir… C'est un être humain, comme lui. Il s'était attendu à trouver une espèce de monstre sans cœur, mais il voit que celui qui se tient en face de lui est à peu près aussi joyeux que Drago de se trouver là.

« Allez y… »

Avada Kedavra. Un éclair vert. Néant. Un cri dans la nuit. Hermione…

**N/A :**Vous savez tous ce que vous devez faire, appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez… Ca coûte rien, deux minutes à peine et ça fait plaisir à l'auteuze (c'est moi -)

Autre chose, cette fic, même si elle ne respecte pas les codes de la peine de mort ''moldue'', est quand même une protestation contre la peine de mort, qui est absolument monstrueuse à mon humble avis, mais chacun ses opinions et je comprends très bien ceux qui sont pour, alors pour m'exposer vos avis, une seule solution le pitit bouton en bas à gauche -…

Prochain Chapitre : Réponse aux Reviews… 


End file.
